


Erst wenn es glatt ist, wirst du sehen. Wie viel Märchen dir noch bleibt.

by GwendolenFairfax



Series: Wünsch Dir Was, Ich Sag Nicht Nein [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Pining, Wünsch Dir Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/pseuds/GwendolenFairfax
Summary: Schneider doesn’t want to know how many days this thing with Paul has been... a thing. But he knows anyways. 95. 95 days. He knows so well, because it’s easy to remember the day it began to be a thing. It was the 11th of May 1995. His 29th birthday.
Relationships: Paul Landers & Christoph Schneider | Doom, Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Series: Wünsch Dir Was, Ich Sag Nicht Nein [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797655
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37





	Erst wenn es glatt ist, wirst du sehen. Wie viel Märchen dir noch bleibt.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [struwwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/struwwel/gifts).



> Liebes Struwwelein!  
> I didn't forget your request, it just took me a while to work the right amount of angst in. When you picked those lines, I knew you wanted some. And so did I. So here it is. I hope you like it. <3

Schneider doesn’t want to know how many days this thing with Paul has been... a thing. But he knows anyways. 95. 95 days. He knows so well, because it’s easy to remember the day it began to be a thing. It was the 11th of May 1995. His 29th birthday.

He had bought several crates of beer, a bottle of vodka, chips and potato salad and had invited some friends over to his apartment. Paul showed up as well, carrying a big potted plant.

 _That’s Elvis. He’s a Ficus. You better treat him well and call him by his name_ , Paul said with a smile as big as the potted plant but sillier and held out the Ficus to Schneider.

Schneider took the pot with a perplexed half-smile. First off, a potted plant was a pretty weird, if not stupid gift for a 29-years-old guy. But most of all, he was surprised that Paul had come at all, let alone that he had brought a gift, no matter how silly it was.

He had always been under the impression that Paul didn’t really like him. Paul made a lot of jokes with everybody, but the moment they were alone together, he seemed quiet and reserved. Sometimes Schneider had caught Paul staring at him intensely and since he had not been able to make sense of this expression, he had interpreted it as annoyance, maybe worse. He had found further evidence for Paul’s disapproval in the fact that Paul had criticized his drumming endlessly during their time in Feeling B. Also, Paul was the guy that wanted to discuss every bit of every piece of every song and while he did that with everybody, Schneider had noticed during the recording of “Herzeleid” that Paul was exceptionally grim when it came to discussing songs with him.

However, Schneider had never been the guy to confront people, so he had just tried to accept that Paul couldn’t stand him. But it bothered him. Because even though he thought that Paul was demanding at times, he still very much... liked him.

So the fact that Paul was just standing in front of him then, smiling enthusiastically and giving gifts, left Schneider speechless for a second. When Paul’s smile began to slowly drop and turn into something close to disappointment though, Schneider finally thought of something to say. He looked at the plant. _Pleased to meet you, Elvis. Thank you for all you’ve done for Rock ’N Roll_.

Paul laughed, all his teeth showing, joy returning, and patted Schneider’s back. _He likes you!_ There was that sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle that could ignite the eyes of others too. The sparkle that usually let Schneider regret even more deeply that Paul didn’t seem to like him. But there it was and it was directed at him for a change. So he felt himself ignite.

 _That’s a happy coincidence. Because I like him too!_ Schneider answered with a smile. And since he had the odd feeling they weren’t really talking about the Ficus anymore, he added a light-hearted, friendly wink.

Paul did the thing Schneider least expected: He blushed.

And Schneider was at a loss of words again.

Eight hours later they were drunk and sitting next to each other on the couch in the smoky living room. Everybody else had left and they were alone, playing Tekken on Schneider’s new Playstation. Schneider was kicking Paul’s ass. Until...

 _Ever hooked up with a guy?_ Paul’s tone of voice was casual underneath the alcohol-induced slur.

Schneider forgot how to use the controller. _N... no,_ he said after a moment and resumed the button smashing.

 _Hm,_ Paul made thoughtfully. _Ever considered doing it?_ He cast him a sideways glance.

Schneider knew he was the one blushing this time and stared at the screen in an attempt to feign nonchalance. He hadn’t really considered IT as something that was actually going to happen anytime soon. But he had thought about it ever since he had realized that he liked men just as much as he liked women. Which had been a while ago. Sometime in his teen years when he noticed that dicks and asses were just as exciting as boobs and pussies. The insight had been and still was problematic. He liked what he liked, but it felt wrong somehow. It made him doubt his identity as a man, because wasn’t it a huge part of being a man to crave only women and ignore everything else? So, to actually act on this sexual excitement had always seemed too... weird. But... _Maybe,_ he tried to sound casual, instead his voice wavered.

 _Nice!_ Paul beamed, _I wasn’t sure if you were laid-back enough. And that would have been a shame, because you know what they say: You have to try everything at least once!_ He sounded easygoing. As if they were talking about smoking pot for the first time or climbing over the wall of an open-air swimming pool at night.

But Schneider was so distracted by what the words _“I wasn’t sure”_ implied that he instantly lost the match. They implied that Paul had thought about it. Had pondered whether or not Schneider would be the type of guy that would sleep with another guy. But why? He had to know.

He put the controller down and turned sideways to face Paul. _Why do you wanna know?_

Paul smiled an easy smile. _Because I wanna try it and you came to mind. So,_ he put down the controller as well, plucked a cigarette from his pack and lit it, then he looked back at Schneider, _are you up for it?_ His eyes were sparkling again.

There were so many questions Schneider could have asked now: Why did I come to mind? So are you bi or gay or what? How long have you been thinking about that? He tried to put his thoughts in order, but it was really hard while being drunk. To be fair though, it wouldn’t have been much easier if he’d been sober. The first thing that crossed the line of his mental chaos was, _Are you pulling my leg?_ He didn’t really assume that Paul would make jokes about something as intimate as that, but he just had to be sure since the guitarist did have a merciless sense of humor sometimes.

Paul shook his head vehemently. _I’d never shit somebody... in this regard at least! That would be too mean and not even funny._

Schneider watched his face while Paul said that. It was all drunken earnestness. He decided to believe him. That was a relief, but still... _I don’t want something getting stuffed into my ass._ _I’m pretty sure that it hurts a lot and... no, really, I don’t want anything in my butt!_

Paul doubled over and giggled into his hand like a first-grader, accidentally sprinkling ash from his cigarette onto the floor.

Schneider had to laugh as well. _You can’t tell me it doesn’t hurt!_

Paul continued giggling, at the same time, he snorted, _Well ACTUALLY... I talked to a guy and..._

 _You interviewed somebody about anal sex?_ Schneider’s laughter got louder.

 _Of course! So... I talked to this guy,_ Paul brought out between giggles, _and he told me it’s doesn’t hurt badly if you go slow and use a lot of lube._ He took a deep breath and calmed his giggling to a broad grin with which he looked at Schneider. _So you just do that when we try_. His grin and eyes became mischievous. _When you stuff something in my ass._

Schneider felt himself blush again. But before he knew it, he was nodding and assuring, _Okay, yeah, I will keep it in mind!_

 _Nice, that’s settled then!_ Paul clapped his hands together, distributing more ash onto the floor and his jeans. _It’s nice to have a partner in crime. No strings attached, no complicated relationship stuff. Just two guys trying out things!_

Schneider nodded vigorously. _Yeah!_

Man, had he been a fool.

Since they had been too drunk to put the plan into carnal action right then and there, they made an actual “fuck” date two weeks later. At Schneider’s place, because he had a VCR and they wanted to watch a movie first.

Two weeks had been too long a time to not second-guess the whole arrangement. There were so many reasons why this was not a good idea: They were two men. Before Schneider’s birthday, they hadn’t really gotten along. They were in a band together. Schneider didn’t even really do one-night stands, because he kinda liked commitment.

However, there were also reasons for why he still wanted to do it. They weren’t that clear though. They had appeared dangerously emotional from afar, so Schneider had chosen to not look at them too closely. Instead he just focused on the fact that he _really_ wanted to fuck Paul.

Eventually, the day still arrived before Schneider’s focus could falter.

He pondered dressing up for the occasion, but on second thought that didn’t feel like a “two guys trying stuff out” thing but more like a real romantic date thing. Instead he stocked up on beer and Salzstangen and put on jeans and a t-shirt. He tried to remind himself that this was something casual, but he was still pretty nervous. However, as soon as he opened the door to an excitedly smiling Paul who instantly started telling him about the awesome movie he had rented, the tension inside of him vanished. It helped that the guitarist was also wearing simple jeans and a grey shirt.

And Paul was right: “Army of Darkness” was an awesome movie. It was full of over the top action and stupid one-liners and Bruce Campbell and therefore absolutely hilarious. Half of the time, Schneider couldn’t even really see what exactly was happening in the movie because he was cry-laughing so hard. Paul sitting on the couch next to him shared the same fate. He giggled ferociously, doubled over, holding his stomach. The other half they ate Salzstangen and drank beer and rated the one-liners on a scale from 1 to 10. They simply had a really good time.

So Schneider was relaxed and cheerful enough to remain almost calm when Paul turned to him during the end credits and asked without any transitions, but with a coy little smile, _Can we kiss a bit now? Just, you know, to get in the mood?_

He looked at Paul. First off, kissing felt like something far beyond the whole “two guys casually trying anal sex” deal. Secondly, it was possible that Paul’s coy smile was tactical. Schneider knew that Paul didn’t HAVE to be confrontational all the time. He had seen what the man was also capable of when he tried to convince somebody of something he wanted. He could be so charming, so friendly, just so very likable. But despite that knowledge, Schneider couldn’t help himself anyways. If this was a tactic somehow, it worked on him. The smile was just so adorable. Also, he really wanted to kiss Paul. Those lips that looked so sweet and always promised, but not always granted, clever happiness. He wanted to make Paul live up to the promise. So he took a deep breath and nodded.

Paul cast down his eyes and rubbed his neck with one hand, almost bashfully. Maybe that was a strategy too. But again, Schneider didn’t care enough to stop himself. He leaned over, placed a reassuring hand on the side of the smaller man’s neck - just in case the shyness was a real thing - and then, carefully, he touched Paul’s lips with his. 

Paul giggled nervously, but then he tilted his head and returned the touch, just as lightly. His right hand found Schneider’s shoulder and his left pressed softly against his chest. 

Schneider liked how Paul’s lips felt against his. They were soft and the lower one was naturally pursed in a way that made kissing him seem right and easy. Also, his mouth was so small and delicate. It made him feel strong and protective, like the kiss was a thing just as delicate that he had been trusted with. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this trust, but he savored the feeling so he would be able to remember it.

Then Paul opened his mouth and licked across his lips, quickly and teasingly.

Schneider wasn’t prepared for this sudden escalation, because his mind was still busy with “delicate” and “trust”, so he jumped. Paul giggled against his lips. And Schneider swore to never forget with whom he was dealing here. Not some fragile, ever kind creature, but Paul, who was easily bored, insanely headstrong and kinda malicious at times. Then he opened his lips and licked into Paul’s mouth.

Paul sighed contently, pressed his hand firmer against Schneider’s chest and met his tongue eagerly. So that’s what he wanted.

Schneider opened his lips further, wrapped his arm around Paul’s waist and pulled him into the kiss.

Paul made another satisfied noise and slid onto Schneider’s lap, straddling him like it was the most natural thing in the world, not breaking the kiss even once.

They French kissed for a while on the couch until their lips where red and their tongues tired and their breaths fast and heavy. Then they both came up for air, looking at each other with parted lips and – in Schneider’s case at least – a hungry hard-on.

Schneider needed a second, because his brain started thinking again in this exact moment and reminded him how very improbable all of this really was. How the fuck was he sitting here on his sofa with Paul on his lap, kissing him with the prospect of having sex with him soon? 

Paul however needed no time. _Man, Schneider, you really know how to kiss!_ he commented with a broad grin while his hand started roaming about Schneider’s chest slowly. _Who would’ve thought!_

Schneider knitted his brow. The last comment stung, somehow. _What do you mean?_

 _Well,_ Paul said off-handedly while rubbing his chin, his other hand idly stroking across Schneider’s right nipple through the fabric of the shirt, _you always seemed so... I dunno... shy and reserved. I’d never figured that you’re so wild and passionate. So strong and manly. What a nice surprise!_ He waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

So that’s what Paul thought of him? That’s what he exuded? That he was some kind of timid, spiritless maiden? That... sucked and it definitely stung.

In the meantime, Paul snuggled up against Schneider and kissed him again and no matter how much Paul’s words and what they meant bothered him, Schneider opened his lips immediately. Because that’s what Paul wanted and that’s what he wanted too. Also, not returning the kiss would have verified Paul’s assumption, would have proven that Schneider was a scared, buttoned up spinster.

Which he wasn’t! No way would he allow Paul to continue to believe that bullshit.

He wrapped both of his arms tightly around the smaller man on his lap and pulled him closer resolutely, at the same time he marauded Paul’s mouth with his tongue.

Paul made a surprised “ohhh!”-sound which then turned into a delighted almost-purr. He pressed both of his hands against Schneider’s chest, opened his lips wider and let Schneider dictate the kiss. 

Okay, so determination and sturdiness, that’s what Paul wanted. He could do that. Probably.

He ended the kiss with a last decisive press of his lips against Paul’s, then he pulled back his head and said, with much more confidence than he really felt, _Let’s fuck._ He tightened his embrace and got up.

In return, Paul shuddered against him and a small moan fell from his lips. _Oh, Schneider!_ He also immediately wrapped his legs around his waist, threw his arms around the back of his neck and held fast onto him, a roguish, yet definitely lustful smile on his face. _You lead the way!_

Schneider liked how Paul felt in his arms, how he clung to him. His body was slim, but muscular in all the right places, harder than a woman’s body, notably different for sure. He carried him over into his bedroom.

Paul was being distracting on his arms, because on the way he squeezed a hand between their bodies and was feeling Schneider up through his pants curiously. Then he opened the buttons, slid his hand into Schneider’s blue boxer briefs wordlessly and started lightly petting his cock. All the while looking into his eyes with the most mischievous, yet fiery smile. Schneider’s breath got unsteady and he almost walked into a doorframe. Admittedly, the hand in his pants didn’t really have a lot of room to navigate, but the touch was still nice and very exciting and Schneider instantly missed it when he set Paul down onto the mattress.

Knowing what was going to happen this evening, Schneider had cleaned the room of course. But it didn’t make a huge difference, because it still lacked any kind of style or coziness. It was a PRACTICAL room, practical insofar as it allowed Schneider to sleep and store his clothes. It had the mattress on the plank floor - one duvet, one pillow -, a lopsided nightstand and a shabby, old wardrobe. The only thing that gave the room some personality was Elvis, the Ficus Paul had gifted him, that luxuriated on the windowsill. Schneider really had taken good care of him, including buying plant food.

While Schneider pulled his t-shirt over his head, Paul stretched out his legs, leaned back onto his elbows and took a slow look around. He grinned, _You have the most drummer dude looking bedroom ever, Schneider. All that’s missing are titty magazines..._

Schneider returned the grin and interjected, _They’re in the nightstand._

Paul giggled and added, ... _and a pile of dirty laundry._

 _I took care of the laundry mountain earlier today,_ said Schneider and dropped his shirt on the floor.

Paul gave a laugh now. _And you’re building a new one already._ Then his eyes started sparkling again and a sweet smile spread across his face, _I need a hand here with my laundry as well._ He sat up and lifted the lower hem of his t-shirt aimlessly like he just couldn’t remember what to do with that. _If you wouldn’t mind..._ He pursed his lips and opened his eyes wide and pleadingly.

This time Schneider knew the adorable smile and the puppy-like expression were tricks, a strategy to make him do what Paul wanted. But again, he didn’t mind, because he wanted the same. For the briefest of moments, the question crossed Schneider’s mind how he would react if Paul wanted something he didn’t. But it was a disruptive question and the moment was way too sexy and nice to ruin it, so he pushed the thought away immediately.

Instead he grinned and looked deep into Paul’s eyes, _Sure! As a drummer, I know how to lend a helping hand._ The joke wasn’t the best he’d ever made, but Paul giggled anyways. Schneider took off his jeans and socks quickly, but kept on his boxer briefs - for the moment at least -, then he sat down cross-legged on the mattress in front of Paul next to his stretched out legs.

Paul looked at him, chin lowered slightly, the rest of that sweet smile playing in the corner of his adorable mouth, and didn’t give any kind of indication what kind of assistance exactly he expected.

So Schneider decided to ride the wave of masculine decisiveness and took matters into his own hands by grabbing the hem of Paul’s t-shirt. Then he pulled it upwards and over his head - Paul assisted by raising his arms - and threw it off to the side.

A new smile, this time a heated one with parted lips, blossomed on Paul’s face and he leaned back wordlessly onto his elbows again, opening up his body, giving Schneider easier access to his jeans.

Schneider doubted his first impulse for about a second, then he pushed it away, reached out his hand and touched Paul’s naked chest. There was soft hair around the nipples, not too much, just the right amount to let his fingers glide through and to enjoy how that felt. He noticed that Paul’s nipples became hard, so he touched them with the tips of his fingers and rubbed them slowly.

Paul’s breath hitched for a moment, then he sighed and giggled, contently, but also almost surprised. As if he couldn’t quite believe that Schneider was really doing this. So at least they were both on the same page regarding the feeling that all of this was a bit surreal.

That gave Schneider even more confidence to continue on the courageous path he had taken. He carefully twirled Paul’s right nipple between his fingers, watched how Paul’s lips parted further, how goosebumps spread across his skin and realized how exciting it was to arouse Paul. He grinned, not only at Paul, but to himself as well. Then he twirled the left nipple and felt a rush of satisfaction and pride when Paul sighed happily at that.

He continued to play with Paul’s nipples with one hand, at the same time he reached for the buttons of his jeans with the other hand and opened them one after the other.

Paul smiled, a pixie-like smile that made his nose crinkle, but remained passive otherwise and just let Schneider proceed to do what he thought was a good idea. He lifted his hips though when Schneider took hold of the waistband of his jeans to pull them down.

No underwear... Okay. And Paul’s cock was half-erect. It was a soothingly definite sight. Also sexy and so exciting. Schneider still couldn’t believe this was happening after all those years of doubt and hesitation. He was actually about to fuck a man. And not any man, but Paul. 

It was the first time Schneider allowed himself to really look at another man’s penis and think, _That’s a pretty dick._ And Paul’s really was. It was the perfect “let me take your virginity”-cock. Not too big, not too veiny, it curved down slightly towards the tip, it looked silky and the tone of the skin was an even light caramel, the head a healthy, soft pink.

Not that the cherry picking aspect was relevant here. But it was still a very pretty cock.

And Schneider wanted to touch it. So he did. Carefully, while his other hand continued to rub Paul’s nipples absentmindedly, he stretched out a hand and wrapped it around Paul’s dick. It felt just like his: smooth, warm, delicately firm.

Paul took a deep breath at that and hollowed his back. Then the tiniest of moans fell from his parted lips.

The feeling of odd familiarity and Paul’s reaction gave Schneider another boost of self-assurance. He knew what to do! He let go of nipple and cock for a second, leaned over and opened the drawer of his nightstand to get the bottle of lube. He also picked up one of the wrapped condoms from the drawer and placed it on the nightstand.

In the meantime, Paul lay down and claimed the only pillow by stuffing it behind his head. Then he proceeded to stroke his own belly slowly and lazily and said grinning, _This is my pillow now. I don’t like to share._

 _I think that’s only fair considering what’s about to happen,_ Schneider replied with a grin and a wink. He squeezed a few drops of the clear liquid onto the palm of his hand, although he had problems focusing on it while Paul did that thing with his stomach. It just looked so abandonedly sexy.

Paul laughed loudly at Schneider’s words. _You make it sound like I’m about to let you do something horrible to me! But my trustworthy source ensured me that it feels really good to take it up the ass if your partner does it properly. So really, if it sucks, it will be your fault!_ He stuck out his tongue at Schneider.

Paul’s words definitely caused a nervous tingling in Schneider’s stomach and he almost dropped the bottle of lube. To cover it up, he laughed too and commented as ironically as he could, _The very soul of poetry you captured with your words there._ He set the bottle of lube aside next to the mattress within easy reach. Then he pushed the nervousness away as far as possible, put his now slick hand back around Paul’s penis and let it glide up and down slowly, with a pressure he himself would enjoy. He KNEW what to do.

Paul let out a long, sensual moan, smiled softly and spread his legs. _Oh, that’s good, Schneider!_ _Looks like I will get way more than a pillow for my heroic sacrifice,_ he said, but way less teasingly than before.

Schneider nodded, too fascinated by Paul’s immediate reaction to think of something clever to say. The cock in his hand was far more interesting anyways. He continued to slowly pump the shaft, watched the dick stiffen further, studied how the arousal became visible in Paul’s face, stared when Paul went back to caressing his own smooth belly with his muscular hands. It was so satisfying to elicit this reaction from Paul. He, Schneider, did that!

So he jacked Paul off for a while and enjoyed how responsive he was.

Schneider himself was pretty quiet during sex, but Paul... Paul played a wide scale of little gasps and rough moans, of breaths taken in sharply and pants filled with unstrained lust. It was the most erotic and arousing thing Schneider had ever heard. Paul licked his lower lip, he screwed his eyes shut in pleasure, he squirmed passionately in front of him. Schneider was almost content to just watch Paul for the rest of the night, but he wanted more. And so did Paul.

He opened his eyes, pupils wide, looked into Schneider’s and said, a playful smile on his lips, but almost matter-of-factly, _I want you to fuck me now._ His smile became a grin. _I also want you to give it to me missionary so we can kiss some more. But you have to finger me first_. He folded his hands behind his head, spread his legs wide and lay back with the broad grin and an air of “I told you what to do, now what are you waiting for?”.

“Wird gemacht!” Schneider replied with a grin and a mock salute. He got rid of his boxer briefs before he picked up the lube again to squeeze some more onto his hand. Then he shuffled over between Paul’s spread legs onto his knees and looked at him, hesitating. Admittedly, he felt kinda uncertain about this part. _So..._

Paul raised his legs nonchalantly and rested them on each of Schneider’s shoulders. _One at a time. The prostate is what you wanna find. I tried it myself, it’s easy. It’s in and then up._ He grinned archly at him and took hold of his own hard cock, shiny with lube, to stroke it idly. Even though he knew that Schneider had zero experience, he didn’t look worried at all. That was so weird, but also reassuring.

Schneider returned Paul’s grin and nodded, then he sat back on his heels, looked down and reached his slippery hand between the smaller man’s legs. He felt the heat of the skin before he even touched it and then the tips of his index and middle finger brushed over Paul’s taint and the palm of his hand landed on Paul’s balls.

Paul took a deep breath.

So did Schneider. He pressed his palm softly against Paul’s testicles and rubbed across the taint once, twice, then he circled Paul’s entrance with the tip of his index finger. All the while watching closely what he was doing. He felt muscles contract underneath his finger tip, saw them relax when Paul took another deep breath and then he slowly, carefully pushed his index finger into the other man. It went in easier than expected.

Another deep breath. Paul rolled his shoulders and continued to massage his own cock with slow movements.

Schneider was avoiding looking into Paul’s eyes, because it somehow seemed too intimate while he had his finger up his ass. But then he pressed the tip of his finger upwards and found something swollen, something harder, and when Paul gasped breathlessly immediately, he intuitively raised his eyes and looked into the smaller man’s face.

Paul smiled at him with open lips and purred, _There, you found it. Good man, Schneider, good man, now..._

Schneider felt courageous and a bit mischievous himself and chose this moment to press against Paul’s prostate once more. 

Another gasp interrupted what Paul was saying, even the persistent movement of his hand around his cock faltered for a second, his eyes fell shut and he whispered, _Nevermind._

Schneider grinned to himself and decided to try a second finger. It went in almost as easily as the first. That was good, because the urge to give himself more than just visual stimulation was growing rapidly by the second. His dick was hard and aching for a touch. Consequently, he slowly pushed his fingers in further. Then he picked up a slow pumping movement - in and out -, making sure to press against the prostate every time the finger tips glided into the tight heat of Paul’s body.

Paul was completely relaxed during all of this, his eyes closed, his lips parted a tiny bit, his chest rising and falling in deep breaths, his calves resting unmoving on Schneider’s shoulders, his hand jerking his dick slowly, giving just the smallest, cutest gasps when the fingers pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

The third finger was a tighter fit, so Schneider added more lube, but Paul didn’t flinch, didn’t complain, instead the gasps became a little louder and his cock twitched. Schneider realized that Paul was about to get off before he himself actually had the chance to really get involved. The thought was almost unbearable after all the nervousness and waiting and preparation, so he fished for the condom on the nightstand hurriedly, ripped it open with his teeth and tried to somehow get it over his dick with one hand. Even his uncoordinated fiddling with the already lubricated condom was heaven for his starving cock. _Paul, you... you think... are you ready?_ he asked urgently afterwards.

Paul opened his eyes and looked at him almost surprised. _What?_ Then he blinked, stretched his one arm over his head while his other hand went on stroking his cock and grinned. _Oh ye, sure, go for it!_

Schneider suspected that Paul had actually forgotten about him while he had been fingering him, but right now, it was only a slightly annoying idea and didn’t really matter, because Paul had also told him to go for it. And that’s what Schneider wanted to do right now. So he shuffled closer, wrapped his left arm around Paul’s thigh for stability, pulled the three fingers out of the smaller man and pushed his dick in slowly instead. He moaned. Damn, it was so, SO good. Warm and tight and perfect.

Paul’s reaction was immediate and much stronger than Schneider had anticipated. He gasped breathlessly, a loud, unrestrained moan followed. Then he reared up and threw his arms around Schneider’s back, his legs slipped off his shoulders and he twined them around his hips. Finally he pulled Schneider down onto his body and looked fiercely into his eyes. He panted a hungry, _Fuck me!_ and pressed his lips onto Schneider’s. 

Schneider wasn’t exactly sure how to reconcile kissing, fucking and breathing, but he was determined to find a way. So he supported himself with one hand next to Paul’s shoulder and let himself glide into Paul slowly, meanwhile opening his lips to accommodate Paul’s eager tongue. Paul gasped wildly into his mouth once Schneider had sunken in completely and Schneider felt muscles contract around his cock which made him return the gasp immediately. Arousal burned hot and demanding in his belly. So he started fucking Paul in earnest. Pretty much in the same way he also fucked women. Deliberate, gentle, rolling his hips to get the best angle to go deep. The difference was that he was also trying to put pressure onto the magic spot inside of Paul. And since Paul’s moans sounded more like mewls every time he pushed in, Schneider figured he did a pretty good job. The sounds were also driving him insane, so he upped the tempo to hear them more often.

Paul kissed him the whole time, wet and sloppy, with a hungry tongue, sharing his gasps and moans and mewls with Schneider through his mouth. He held him in a tight embrace, his legs around his hips, feet resting on his ass, arms wound around the back of his neck, clasping Schneider’s shoulders with his strong hands, pulling him back in when Schneider retracted. His body shivered fiercely every time Schneider’s cock had descended into him completely and for the brief moment Schneider remained there, his kiss showed teeth.

Schneider upped the tempo even more so he could experience the shudder and the small bites to his lips more often too. Paul’s lips and arms and legs, his body opening up for him easily, the insane sounds of unbounded lust and arousal assured him that this was right, that this was wanted. So Schneider closed his eyes and let himself go.

Something feral and wild raised its head when he came, abruptly and harder than he ever had. He clutched at Paul’s hip, he urged his cock into the smaller man as far as he could. His body reared up and shook violently and he heard how his moan became a growl. Only when he opened his eyes and looked down to where their bodies met did he realize that Paul had come already, a few drops of semen clinging to their skins. He looked up in Paul’s eyes. A soft, happy smile was waiting for him there and Paul raised a hand and stroked his cheek. Schneider pulled back and pushed in lazily once more, then he bend down and kissed Paul again. Paul sighed blissfully.

Afterwards Schneider fished for his t-shirt to clean them up and then they were lying naked next to each other on the mattress, content and sated, relaxed and confiding. Paul’s head rested on the pillow, Schneider’s on the arm he had folded behind his head. Schneider watched Paul and enjoyed the expression of sleepy happiness on his face. He was pretty sure that he looked exactly the same, because he felt happier than he had felt in a long time and more at ease with himself than he ever had.

But then, from one second to the other, the expression in Paul’s eyes changed from satisfied contentment to fidgety restlessness and he got up and picked his jeans off the floor. _Catch you soon, okay? In 3 days for band practice anyways,_ he said with turned-away eyes. He hesitated for a second while he put on his pants, then he looked back at Schneider. _Think you have your cue for_ “Asche zu Asche” _figured out?_

The change was so abrupt and brutal that Schneider didn’t know what to do or say, so he just nodded.

 _Good,_ Paul murmured and averted his eyes again by putting on his t-shirt. _So...,_ he finally said with a short glance, _was a nice evening. See you in 3 days._ And then he left.

Schneider lay on the mattress for a long while after that, staring at the ceiling, completely disoriented, unable to form a coherent thought, hurt, sad and yearning, but not even sure why. 

Only when he was taking a shower was he able to decide that this would remain a one-time occurrence. That it would never happen again, that Paul wouldn’t ask for it once more anyways, that he, Schneider, was content with this one time too.

Two days later, Paul called him and they fucked again.

2 weeks later again. And then again.

This thing has been a thing for 95 days now. But Schneider doesn’t want to know. 

So he tries not to look at it too closely. When Paul asks, he fucks him and kisses him and searches for the spark in his eyes. And when Paul doesn’t, Schneider waits and takes care of Elvis.


End file.
